Electrical systems, such as those found within aircraft sensor systems, include contacts connecting circuit elements of one system or module to circuit elements of another system or module. The contacts provide a physical contact point between one or more connections in each of the systems or modules. The contact point allows electrical signals to be transferred from one system or module to the other system or module. When the electrical systems are unpowered for an extended period of time, oxidation can develop on the contact points.
Many aircraft sensor systems are high accuracy systems requiring a low operational current in the micro amp range (10−6 amps) or the nano amp range (10−9 amps). Errors introduced due to potential contact resistance arising from oxidation at a contact between the sensor and a corresponding controller input can significantly alter the output of a sensed value, rendering the sensor circuit unreliable.